A fork in the Journey
by Miss. CHeeKY
Summary: In New Moon the story takes a different turn when Laurent finds Bella. What will happen to Bella? What will Alice see? What will Edward assume? What will happen with Jacob? – No volurti ultimatum, no possibility of Nessie, Victoria still a threat.
1. Chapter 1

A fork in the Journey - (Edward and Bella Story)

In New Moon the story takes a different turn when Laurent finds Bella. What will happen to Bella? What will Alice see? What will Edward assume? What will happen with Jacob? – No volurti ultimatum, no possibility of Nessie, Victoria and newborns still a threat!

**A/N: My first fanfic! I love twilight fan fiction and thought I would give it a crack. **

**Although I am a team Jacob girl this story came to me so I wrote it! Hope you enjoy it, hope it isn't too predictable.**

**Disclaimer: I no own twilight! Hehe!**

Bella's POV

I woke up from a stream of new nightmares plus some of the old re-occurring ones.

As the sun beams hit my face through the open curtains, I couldn't help but feel like the sun was mocking me. In a town where it constantly rains, it chooses today to shine! Right after I had lost my own personal sun! Why is it I never learn from my mistakes?

'_It is better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all.' _Hmph! whoever said that was a "Idiot" I concluded aloud whilst struggling to get my feet out of bed. I then proceeded to grab my toiletries bag and headed to the bathroom for a long shower.

After I had showered, dressed, eaten breakfast and did a load of washing it was only 9:30am _on a Sunday. _I thought I ought to get out of the house and get some _"good, old fashioned, fresh air" _as Charlie called it, to clear my mind. I owed myself a personal day. On the kitchen table I left a note for Charlie, collected my hiking gear went out the door and climbed in my truck. I figured I could put my free time to good use, and if nothing else eliminate some lines off the map whilst Jake decided to go through puberty!

Hours passed, consisting of me roaming through the woods, trying to find _'our meadow'_. Feeling pathetic, I was just about ready to give up when a crow swooped in front of where I was trekking, both scaring the living shit out of me and making me trip over a root on that was sticking out of the ground. "See it's not always my fault I am so clumsy Mr. Black!" I mumbled, to who I soon realized was not Jake but a squirrel. Just as a wave of depression hit me I looked up to see a break in the trees. I can't believe it, I found it! I quickly brushed myself off, stumbled to my feet and walked towards the clearing.

It was just as I had remembered, minus the flowers that were not in bloom. As the memories of the time I had shared here with _him _returned, I found myself crumbling back down to the ground. The hole in my chest burst opened and a flood of tears I had tried so hard to suppress for the last several months, run down my cheeks like a waterfall into the dirt below.

I don't know how long I lay there crying, wishing I could muster up enough strength to run home. I didn't want to be here anymore, it hurt too much. It was no longer the beautiful meadow I had once declared my love to a vampire in, no longer the place where said vampire had showed me how he felt the same way, no longer a place filled with love and magic.

I was brought out of my state when I caught something move out of the corner of my eye. My blurry vision was no help as I squinted to see what was in the shadows of the woods across the clearing. Then as the figure came into site I noticed how it seemed oddly familiar. "Laurent?!" I managed to choke out.

"Bella Cullen?" I winced at the use of my name with theirs.

"I must say I, never honestly expected to find you here. But Victoria was so adamant. She is the reason why I'm here in the first place you see." He carried on but I was momentarily distracted when I heard a loud hiss. I looked around questionably, but found nothing. I looked back at Laurent who appeared un-phased by the noise. Had I imagined it?

"Victoria? What has she got to do with anything?" I asked aloud.

"All in good time my mouth watering human. Firstly I want to know what happened."

"What happened?"

"Yes, I went to go give your _friends_ a visit but it appears as if they haven't been around in a while. I assumed you would be where they are, but it seems they did not care for you as greatly as we had originally thought." He eyed me curiously. The already open wound in my chest felt like someone had just poured bleach over it. I didn't know what to think, say, do, I was alone and defenseless. I prayed my Romeo would come rescue me. That's when I heard his voice. _"Lie Bella, lie to him, just keep him talking."_ "Edward?" I whispered, looking around again. Was this it? Had I finally lost it?

"Your precious Edward can't save you now pretty Bella. He is clearly gone, with no intention of ever coming back. He obliviously never loved you, how else can you explain why he left you here unprotected? Ha! It seems it was a game to him after all, just like James. Not that any of that matters now of course. Victoria will still want her revenge. Thankfully for you dear, you will not have to suffer, much. She will be disappointed however, if only you knew what she had planned for you."

"Me? What does Victoria want with me?"

"I know her reasoning may not be the conventional way of how one normally goes about revenge, but never the less, matters of the heart rule out such notions."

"I don't understand." I exclaimed, trying to keep him talking for as long as possible.

"She is more favorable to the mate for mate method, if you will."

"James was her mate?!"

"Yes, but fortunately or unfortunately for you, there is no need to worry. You won't be alive much longer." He said with an evil grin. My heart started to race as he licked his lips and I understood what he meant. I started to panic, and looked around for a way to escape, slowly taking a step backwards. Laurent did not miss my intentions and he let out an evil laugh to match the now smug grin.

In less than a second he had crossed the meadow and thrown my head back. He stood there hands clamed in my hair, inhaling my scent as he run his nose up and down my neck. "I'm sorry Bella but it has been a long journey and I haven't eaten, it's nothing personal." Those were his final words.

The next thing I felt was unbelievable pain as I was tossed to the ground.

As the fire of the venom was spreading, I was screaming in agony and couldn't believe I had once wished for this.

In the midst of all of this I hadn't noticed the five giant wolves approach, then Laurent disappeared. Before the darkness took over, I saw the closest one; russet-brown with its strange and familiar deep brown eyes is staring at me, crying?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jacob's POV

(Pack mind).

_Jacob: Bella…._

_Paul: Fucking Leech! Guess she'll be one of them now, the leech lover becomes a leech it would be funny… is it wasn't so sad. I'm may be a bastard but I'm not evil. I wouldn't wish this on her even if she was a stupid little girl, I have seen her though Jacob's thoughts, she means a lot to him…. Sorry kid._

_Jared: He's running away! What are we waiting for?!_

_Sam: Can I do what needs to be done? It will kill Jacob, it will kill me. I hate them! They ruin lives. Stupid treaty! They don't deserve the right to exist! Can't let him get away….Emily…. Filthy blood suckers!_

_Embry: Jake's girl? Poor thing she was a mess the last time I saw her….I know how hard it is for him to stay away from her after everything that's happened, he feels like he's betraying her….Poor Jake._

_Sam: I'm so sorry Jacob…. It's too late. The male vampire is the immediate threat we must go after him, no time to waste. This is why we exist we are 'Protectors'._

_Embry: Immediate threat?_

_Sam: Jared is right; we must go after him before he gets a chance to escape. Now!_

They all started to chase after the bloodsucker, but I couldn't move I just stood there watching the girl I love scream in agony while everything that makes her beautiful was slowly burning away. I had never felt so helpless in all my life.

_Jacob: Wait! What can I do? What can we do? Sam? We have to stop this! Sam!_

_Sam: Jacob... We do what we are made to do! Go after the male before he gets a chance to get away! _

_Jacob: I'm staying!_

_Sam: WHAT? No, you're not. Now COME!_ Sam shouted using his Alpha command, finally becoming inpatient. I hated when he did that. I became so enraged at that moment. If he thinks I'm going to leave Bella he's surely mistaken. That's when it happened; suddenly Sam's words no longer had control over me. I straightened up _spoke_ again, this time using my true voice, the voice that belonged to the true Alpha.

_Jacob: NO SAM! I SAID I'M STAYING!_

Sam became speechless as he comprehended what just went down. The rest of the guys froze momentarily as well, until Paul's thoughts interrupted.

_Paul: I found him! Fuck it stinks!_

_Jared: Jacob? I mean Sam? I mean Jake? Whoever the fuck, what do we do?_

_Jacob: Sam?_

_Sam: It's your call Alpha_! He replied, not even tryingto hide his hostility.

_Jacob: Fine. Go after him, _all_ of you! I'll stay here with Bella. Make sure you get every last scrap of the parasite! Then come back here. We have a lot to discuss._

_Embry: Yes sir! _

With that they continued following after the leech and attacked. Once I knew they were all ok I phased back to take care of Bella. Although she had passed out and her screaming had stopped, I could tell she was still in a world of pain as she writhed on the ground. I didn't allow myself to accept what had just happened. I couldn't risk phasing right now; I needed space in my head to think. Bella would be out of it for a few days and now as the true Alpha, my first responsibility was to the pack. I still had a few minutes until they got back to come up with something to say. I decided this conversation would best be discussed in our human forms, as it would be a lot to take in and I respected my brothers need for privacy. Not to mention I wasn't quite sure whether I was ready to hear Sam's thought's just yet.

I bent down and picked up Bella in my arms. She was already turning ice cold. I took her off to the side of the clearing, in the shadows and leant her against a tree. I needed to get her out of the way and this was the best I could do for now. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and returned to the clearing as I heard the guys approach.

"I think it's best we discuss this in human form" I said, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. One by one they phased back, retrieving their clothes that were tied to their ankles.

"So…." Embry said, trying to break the obvious tension in the air.

"So it seems a 'congratulations' is in order, Jacob" Sam began.

"Look Sam…" I replied "I'm sorry about the way things turned out because I respect you a lot. I never intended for this to happen. I want you to know my first priority is to this pack, our tribe."

"I know Jacob, I know; I guess something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. You are the true Alpha after all; it runs in your blood, just like your ancestors. I just hope you realize what a big responsibility this is… To tell you the truth, now that I have had some time to calm down, I am a little relieved."

"Relieved?" I asked, puzzled by his sudden mood swing.

"Yeah, you see, Emily and are expecting and..."

"Wow!" Embry exclaimed.

"Dude congrats" Paul and Jared said whilst playfully punching him in the arm.

"Yeah man congratulations" I said.

"Thanks guys. Anyway Emily doesn't like to talk about it but I know that the whole not aging thing concerns her, and now with her being pregnant I know it's been on her mind a lot more lately. I have been toying with the idea to stop phasing, but the alpha thing was always an issue... I'm not saying I am going to stop right away now, but it's nice to have the possibility. I can't wait to tell her, she's going to be so happy…" Sam ended with a wistful look in his eyes.

"I am so glad we aren't in wolf form right now" Paul murmured and we all erupted with laughter. We tended to get an unwarranted insight into our brother's _personal_ lives through the pack mind and one look at Sam's face told us what he was imagining.

We were brought back from the laughter by an ear shattering shriek from Bella's direction. I had almost forgotten.

"What are you planning to do Jacob?" Sam asked turning serious again.

"I plan to stay with her as long as she needs me." The truth was I had no idea what I was going to do. All I knew was that I had to do something.

"So what happens when she wakes up and wants to suck the life out of you?" Paul piped up.

"Yeah bro, I know how you feel…felt about her, but she's not the same Bella anymore…" Embry said with an apologetic look.

"…and what about the Treaty?" Jared pointed out.

"I understand your positions, but she was my best friend, I loved her. I know she will not be my Bella when she wakes up, but if there is even a slim chance that I haven't lost her forever I'm going to take it…"As for the treaty… I deal with it. We don't know how she will turn out; maybe she will only drink animal blood like …."

"Like what? Like _them_!" Paul was really starting to get on my nerves.

"I'll help." Embry spoke up.

"No Embry! Thank you, but I ask you to put yourself in danger."

"You don't have Jake…"

"No Embry. Jacob is right; this is something he has to do alone." Sam finished.

"It's ok Em…..Once she's no longer a threat."

"Don't fool yourself kid, from now on, she will _always_ be a threat".

That was it! Paul had pushed me too far. I immediately phased and attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV- chapter 3

Once the venom started to spread, time no longer existed. I was in hell, in a place where there was nothing but fire that burned for eternity through my veins. I was paralysed, yet still awake in a nightmare that wouldn't end. Although I couldn't see, I was conches of someone with me. They never left my side and spoke words I couldn't understand, but somehow I knew they were intended to be comforting.

When it finally ended I felt numb. The first thing I noticed was my throat. It was dry and yearning to be quenched. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings…

"Bells!" I looked around, only two people called me by that name, Charlie and…

"Jake!"

"Oh Bella!" he came over to me and pulled me into a bone breaking hug. That was strange, aren't I supposed to be a vampire now? I felt like one. All my senses seemed to be enhanced, not to mention my new found posture. So how could he still make me gasp for unneeded breath? As I contemplated this I pulled back from him to notice he looked different. His face had lost its roundish youth, his hair had been cropped short, his shoulders were brooder and abs chiselled. As well as this I could tell that he was much taller, even though he was sitting down. Then as if someone had slapped me across the face. The realization of what I now was hit me and I become reminded of my thirst. Without a second thought, I held my breath, backed up to the over side of the room and screamed.

"JAKE RUN!" He just stood up looking perplexed. "RUN!" I repeated.

"Oh right, shit I forgot" he mumbled as he turned around and went in to the other room.

I should have left but my curiosity got the better of me. Before I knew it he was back.

"Hear take this, it should um…help." He said whilst handing me a straw and a bucket filled with blood!

"Don't worry, it's not human." He interrupted my thoughts. I wanted to ask him how he knew and why the hell he wasn't running away but my body took over and I guzzled the contents down. Jake avoided eye contact obviously disgusted by the scene. I would have felt ashamed, if I didn't taste so good. After I had finished he took the bucket from me.

"Umm, thanks, I really needed that." I said looking away.

"Yeah I figured." He replied back simply.

We then stood there in an awkward silence. I noticed that although my thirst was not completely gone, it was a lot easier to concentrate on my surroundings. The walls were made of pine and I assumed we were in some kind of cabin? I walked over to the window and looked out. It was a cloudless day, I figured it was around 9am from the position of the sun and though I couldn't see it, I could hear a stream nearby.

As if Jake could read my mind, he ended the silence to explain.

"Welcome to Camp Black!" he said with arms stretched open and I couldn't help but smile.

"Camp Black?" I questioned.

"Yeah, this is our cabin. We usually spend our summers here. Dad and Charlie will sometimes come up for fishing trips as well. It's about three hours from Forks. By car that is…" I didn't hear what he said after that. All I could think about was Charlie,_ my dad_. What must he be thinking? Does he think I'm dead? I guess I sort of am. How long have I been gone? Will I ever get to seehim again? What would I even say?_ Hi dad, don't worry I'm not dead, just a vampire, no biggy. _I slumped to the ground. Jake raced over to me. "Hey Bells, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? What's the matter?" I repeated hysterically.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I'm a freaking vampire!" I shouted.

"Right…" Jake said, whilst he gave me some space to rant.

"I don't understand Jacob. Why aren't you at all surprised? How do you know what I am? How did I even get here? What happened? Laurent! Victoria! Oh no, what's going to happen to Charlie? My scent…they'll track it! I have to leave, I have to protect him!" As I searched for an exit Jacob grabbed me a shook me back reality.

"Shh…It's ok Bella. Charlie is safe; the pack is looking out for him." He said.

"Who?" I was beyond confused. I needed answers NOW!

"Look, just sit down, I promise I'll explain but this may take awhile. Ok?" he asked while eyeing me carefully. I simply nodded and sat in the chair he offered.

"Um… where to start…"

"Why don't you try the beginning?" I suggested. He then smiled his _signature_ grin. I automatically relaxed and let him begin.

"Ok…Well you know how I've been kind of distant lately?" Humph, that was putting in lightly, I thought. "…Well the thing is Bells, I have kinda of gone through a change recently myself." I was immediately intrigued.

"Look I don't know how to put this so I'm just going to come out and say it…I'm…I'm a werewolf." I was shocked then something triggered my memory.

"That… that was you? In the clearing?" I whispered.

"Wow, I honestly didn't think you would remember. But yes, that was me…us."

"Us?"

"Yes. I'm a part of a pack with 4 others… You remember that day when we saw those guys jumping of the cliff?" he asked. "Vaguely… Didn't you say one of them was called Sam? The one who found me after…" I trailed off unable to finish.

"Yes that's right and the two others Paul and Jared who you saw. Plus there's Embry and me, I guess I'm sort of the leader now…" He added, more to himself. "…Anyway, we were out patrolling when we caught the scent of that leech" I flinched. "Sorry, no offense" he said before continuing. "But when we found him it was too late…"

"Laurent? What happened did he hurt one of you? Why were you trying to find him, he's dangerous!"

"_Was_ dangerous and so are we" he winked. I just looked at him stunned.

"He's dead Bells, we killed him. That's what we do; it's what we're made for. We are 'protectors'. Our purpose is to protect our tribe, our people and our land from the _cold ones_." At the mention of this more memories of Jake and me on First Beach flooded back… the day when I found out what _he_ really was. "Like in the stories…" I interrupted.

"Correct." He paused sensing I had more questions for him.

"So then, you know? About um…" I still couldn't bring myself to say his name aloud.

"Yes Bella" He went on softly. "…I know what _he_ was." I started to shake from the emotional pain it was causing to mention him, but I still needed answers. "Then why didn't you kill*wince* them?"

"Because of the Treaty…"

"…the one which broken would cause a war." I finished as realization took over.

"So Laurent is dead then." I said urging him to continue.

"If you're referring to the male vampire than yes, he is dead."

"But Victoria is still out there, planning who knows what…."

"Victoria?" he looked at me waiting.

"I think it's time I told you my story Jacob."

A/N: Please review I'd love to hear your thoughts of the story so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacob's POV

All the while Bella was telling me her story I just sat there, mouth open unable to even form words to interrupt. I couldn't believe what she was saying, what she had been through. _The secret life of Bella Swan._ When I had first phased and learned the truth about that fucking leech Eduardo or whatever his name, I felt sick knowing that she had dated him, but she had known the whole time. Well, until I told her that is! Me and my _fat-ass_ mouth! When she showed me where that _other_ leech had bitten her I almost lost it.

"Jake are you okay?" she asked carefully, reaching out for my trembling hand. I immediately flinched at the cold touch of her skin on mine.

"Sorry," I mumbled trying to keep my anger under control.

"...So that's what really happened in phoenix... huh!" she gave me an uneasy smile.

We had moved the conversation outside just before she started telling me what had happened in her life over the past year. It was a sunny day and Bella's skin was sparkling in the sunlight like diamonds. I had never seen anything like it. Although a little creepy, she was still beautiful.

"Yeah so that's pretty much it. You were there for the rest," Bella finished.

I was still amazed and speechless. I couldn't believe all that my Bells had been through. How could she be so stupid, hanging out with vampires, let alone dating one! It made me sick; did that mean that she had kissed him... or more? I decided to stop that train of thought immediately, firstly it was none of my business and secondly I didn't think my stomach could handle it.

"So... what do the pack think about you looking after a vampire? I can't imagine they're too pleased." She asked shyly.

"Well not exactly... Paul and I got into a fight over it actually... and Sam isn't pleased but I think he understands, not that he would admit it... You're my friend no matter what you are. I at least owed you a chance to live..."

"A chance to live?" she cut in.

"Yeah...um...They wanted me to _'take of you'_..." I felt ashamed.

"Oh." She stated simply, when she realized what I meant.

"But I refused; I wouldn't, I couldn't... so that's why I had to bring you here. Not to mention I thought it would be best for you not to be around people for a while."

"I'm so sorry Jacob..." Typical, she's blaming herself.

"Bells you have nothing to be sorry about, okay! It's not your fault; it's that fucking leech's. I swear if I ever see him..."

"Please, stop! It's not his fault either; he didn't know that this would..."

"That, this would happen?" I said pointing to her "...what the fuck did he think would happen when he left you here, alone, unprotected!" She flinched. I couldn't believe she was defending him after all he put her through!

It stayed quiet, apart from a few whimpers from Bella, who was not able to cry. Then the silence became unbearable.

"Look Bells..." I started after calming down "...when I promised I would never leave you, _I_ meant it... I care about you Bella... a lot," I looked into her eyes; I missed the chocolate brown that had been replaced by blood-shot red. I pleaded with her to see things correctly.

"...Nothing can or will ever change that... I love you Bells." For a split second I thought I saw something in her eyes but wasn't sure whether it was longing or pity or both. Then she spoke up in a strong voice.

"So what now Jacob? Are we going to stay here, live happily ever after?! Besides the fact that I could kill you, what kind of life could we possibly lead? And what happens to Billy? Your friends back home, the pack? What happens to Charlie?

"...As much as this kills me to say Jake, I can't stay here with you we don't belong together... this could never work... I'm sorry."

I felt like my heart was bleeding I knew she was just lashing out, being stubborn as usual but it hurt. I had loved this girl ever since I could remember. She started walking away.

"Bells, where are you going?" She stopped to speak but didn't turn around.

"I don't know... but I have to leave Jacob... you deserve so much better... You deserve someone who you can love and share your life with, someone who can be there for you the way I can't, you deserve someone who can love you the way I can't...

"...you're amazing you know that? After he let me... I was broken, hollow... you put me back together Jacob and for that I will be forever grateful... but I can't take anymore of your sunlight away from you... there are so many things I want to say to you, to explain how much you mean to me, but no matter how many words I use, it will never be enough... You're the best friend a girl could ask for.

"...Go home Jake, take care of Billy, take care of your people and take care of Charlie for me... make sure he knows how much I- how much I love him."

I couldn't take it anymore I closed the distance between us and spun her around to face me. Then without a second thought I crashed my lips to hers. There were cold, she was cold, but I was warm enough for the both of us. She whimpered against me, but then she was kissing me back. Our hands tangled in each other's hair, body pressed together. I poured everything I had into it, my passion, and my love. However, like always it wasn't enough and she pulled away.

"Bella please," I begged "... don't leave me. We can work this out, get though it like we always have. I can make you happy."

"I love you Jake... I'm sorry."

She went to turn away again and I grab her arm. The next thing I knew I had been flung backwards, across the clearing and into a tree. At first I was shocked, then became dizzy as I felt a wet sensation trickle down my neck. I looked over to where Bella was standing. Obviously her reaction was just as much of a shock to her. When the breeze shifted to her from my direction she froze and her eyes turned black. She immediately covered her mouth.

Before running away she spared me a glance, although deranged I could tell it was meant to be apologetic.

...That was the last I saw of Bella Swan.

**A/N: So what do you think??? I know people are reading this coz heaps have added it to story alert/favs. That being said I would love to hear your opinions so far. And don't be shy ****review**** I need motivation!**

**-Jen**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**_

_**A/N: Only one review! Come on does it suck that bad? I really want feedback…pretty please? **__****__** By the way the timeline might be bit off but I'm too bothered to check the book lol.**_

Alice's POV

Chapter 5

It's been eight months since we left Forks, Washington.

Eight months since I had seen my best friend.

Eight months since my best brother, left my best friend in the woods, alone, heartbroken.

Not a day has passed when I haven't felt guilty about how we/ he left things. I love my brother dearly but he could really be a stupid son of a bitch sometimes.

_That's right big brother you heard me!_

We are now living in Denali with our estranged family members and fellow vegetarians. Tanya was beyond pleased when we came back, she has been obsessed with Edward for eternity but that excitement soon disappeared.

Edward has done nothing since we got here and I mean nothing. He doesn't talk to anyone, he just sits in his room sulking starring at the wall, and occasionally he'll blast music when our thoughts get too much for him. He even refused to eat, which forced us to intervene. The first time was not pretty; he of course saw us coming and tired to get away but was no match for the six of us pinning him down.

He did however (before we left Forks) make me promise to not look into Bella's future. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do but I don't want to upset him any further. Unfortunately I love him too much.

"Edward! Emmy, Carlisle, Esme and I are going hunting; do you want to join us?"

"Obviously not, let's go." Rose continued without bothering to wait for a reply. I didn't blame her. He never responds, but Esme always insists that we ask before we got out. She is really worried about him, we all are.

Suddenly I felt a wave of calm and I turned to Jasper who was sitting next to me on the sofa. I couldn't help but smile when I looked into his warm loving eyes. I don't know what I'd do without him. He is the most handsome man I've ever met and I feel unbelievably lucky to have found him. My family always teases me for being 'hyperactive' but I can't help it. Jas makes me overwhelmingly happy, on every level. His kisses make me go weak in the knees, his touches send sparks of electricity through my veins…mmmm. My husband quickly caught up with my thoughts. He may not be able to read my mind but his ability gives him an uncanny insight. The next moment we were making out so passionately I felt I was about to explode. That's another reason why I love this man; his gift really comes in handy in these situations.

I heard an annoyed groan from upstairs. Jasper must not have been pleased for the interruption because I began to feel extremely pissed off at Edward, something which was out of character for me. I couldn't help but giggle at the little frown in my man's face. He really didn't like it when we were interrupted. One time Emmett found this out the hard way. Jasper chased after him, confiscated his legs and hid them, promising to give them back when we were done (about a month later). Rosalie has still never forgiven him for that. Under normal circumstances I would have made him give them back but I was a little distracted.

"Come on baby, let's go to our 'special' place, I'll race you!" with that I sprinted out the back door for our cottage but not before smacking him on his perfect ass. Hehehe!

_**Two days later**_

The others were still out hunting and would be gone for a couple more days. It was impossible to have my fill of Jasper but we decided to take a break to check in on Edward and make sure he got something to eat. It was like looking after a baby. A baby that was 108 years old, trapped inside a 17 year olds dead vampiric body. As we got dressed I decided to talk to Jas about something that had been on mind lately.

"Jasper I've been thinking… I want to look into Bella's future..." This surprised him. He turned to me with a shocked look on his face.

"But, I thought you promised Edward you wouldn't," he replied hesitantly.

"I know but that's only because I thought it was best, and at the time it was, I know he needed to try and get over her. But let's face it, it has been months now with no change, maybe if he could see that she was alright, that she was happy, that he made the right decision (enough though he didn't)… maybe it would help..."

"I don't know Al, I know your intentions are pure but his emotions are still very unstable at the moment…and how do you know that she is happy? I believe I have a good understanding of the way her emotions work. She was very passionate in her feelings towards Edward, much the same as he, I don't see her overcoming them so soon either."

"I know but I was thinking that I could take a sneak now to see, just in case…"

"I can't tell you what to do, but I'd be lying if I said this was a good idea."

"I know Jasper… I'm not saying I will but… we'll see," I said with a wink.

Those were the last words we spoke before heading out the door.

Between Jasper's 'mood en-hand-cements' and my pretty, new, floral, lavender sundress, I was feeling a lot happier.

When we got back to the main house Edward was in the same position he had been in since we left. "Eddy…time to eat!" I called.

"I'm not hungry!" Edward grumbled. Jasper just shook his head; he didn't approve of Edward's behavior. Well at least it was a response. I felt so helpless. I missed the old Edward, my best friend. Maybe there _was_ a way I could help…

"NO! ALICE!" he shouted from upstairs. I wasn't scared; I knew it was a front.

_Why not Edward?_

"You promised me Alice!" he replied.

"So what, _you_ break _your_ promises!" I retorted. I could hear him wince.

_Sorry that was a low blow._

"Alice?" Jasper asked standing in front of me protectively.

"It's not fair Edward! I miss her too you know! You're so selfish… Just because you don't love her anymore, doesn't mean that the rest of us don't!" he winced again.

But despite Jasper's warning I took a forbidden sneak peek into Bella's future.

_There she was alone, in a meadow that seemed familiar, and she looked scared. She was much more fragile and thin then I remembered. Suddenly another figure appeared at her side. Laurent! He was grabbing her, throwing back her head._

"_I'm sorry Bella but it has been a long journey and I haven't eaten, it's nothing personal."…. then the scene went blank._

When I came to, Edward was in the room starring straight at me. He had a pained look in his eyes and I knew that if he could cry he would.

"Bella…" he whispered. I couldn't believe it, was she really gone?

_I'm so sorry Edward. _Then I had another vision.

_Edward was at the airport buying a one-way ticket to Italy_.

Before I could stop him he fled from the house.

…What had I done?

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think so far….**


End file.
